


At the Car Wash, Yeah

by luckie_dee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. Lindsey prompted: <i>Kurt and Blaine washing Kurt's car and things get out of hand. :)</i> Title from "Car Wash" by Rose Royce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Car Wash, Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr August 2012. Unbetaed, no spoilers.
> 
> Warning for sexual situations involving one character who is a minor but above the age of consent. (Kurt is 18; Blaine is 17.)
> 
> I accidentally wrote this as Blaine's car needing to be washed and put a little bit of a twist on it. Some day I will title a fic with something other than song lyrics. Today is not that day.

When they finally turn back onto a familiar road, Blaine is fairly sure that they both let out hefty sighs of relief. In the end, he doesn’t think that they’re even going to get back to Lima any faster than if they’d gone the usual way.  
  
“So, we’ll never speak of the shortcut again, agreed?” he jokes as they head back toward town.  
  
Kurt is still sitting with his arms folded across his chest. “Our first mistake was trusting any directions that came from Puck,” he spits. “Who would have ever guessed that there are swamps in this part of Ohio?”  
  
“It’s just because we’ve gotten so much rain recently,” Blaine says absently. He squints at the windshield in the passing headlights, and it’s dotted liberally with dead bugs. He’s willing to bet that there’s mud splashed as high as the windows on the outside of the car. “My dad’s going to kill me if he sees the car looking like this. Maybe I can try to wake up before he does tomorrow and take care of it.”  
  
“Don’t be silly,” Kurt says. “We’ll be coming into town right near the Sparkle Wash. We can run it through before we get home, and no one will be the wiser.”  
  
“Is it open at this hour?”  
  
“It’s always open. You just pay and drive through.”  
  
Blaine starts breathing a bit more easily. “Do you mind? It won’t take long.”  
  
“Of course not!” Kurt says with a smile. “It was my suggestion, wasn’t it?”  
  
***  
  
At the car wash, Blaine is about to punch the button for the Express Wash Package when Kurt’s hand shoots out to touch his arm. “Get the Ultimate Wash,” he suggests.  
  
“Kurt, it’s eleven dollars. That’s highway robbery.”  
  
“I’ll spot you the extra three,” Kurt says, already squirming forward to dig his wallet out of his pocket.  
  
“You don’t have to do that.” Blaine leans forward to select the Ultimate Wash, and the machine informs him sternly that he needs to insert more money.  
  
When he turns around, Kurt is pressing a five-dollar bill into his hand. “Just take it,” he says.  
  
“Kurt…”  
  
“Can we have this argument later?”  
  
Blaine raises his eyebrows, unsure what to make of Kurt’s anxiousness. “Okay, okay,” he says. He deposits the bill into the machine, which returns eight quarters; Blaine passes them to Kurt, and Kurt dumps them into the cup holder. They sit in silence as Blaine drives the car past the under body spray, pulling it forward until a neon sign flashes at him to stop. As soon as the large metal arm begins swinging around the car, there’s the click of a seat belt unfastening, and then Kurt is grabbing Blaine’s face, turning it roughly toward him and kissing him hard and hungry.  
  
At first, Blaine is too stunned to do anything except make a strangled noise, but then he pushes Kurt back an inch or two. “What are you doing?” he gasps.  
  
“Making out with you in a car wash,” Kurt says, and Blaine is shocked to see how turned on he is already, his cheeks flushed and his breath coming in heavy pants. He’s equally surprised by how responsive his own body is to the idea, and he shifts a little in the driver’s seat.  
  
“But… isn’t there a security camera in here?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kurt breathes. “But they only watch it if this place is vandalized or robbed, and it doesn’t take a very good picture even then. Besides, it can’t see through that.”  
  
They both angle their heads slightly to look at the thin film of detergent now covering the windshield. “How do you know all that?” Blaine asks.  
  
“My dad is friends with the guy who owns it. Asked him for a bunch of advice when he wanted to put up new cameras at the garage.” Kurt leans forward until he’s speaking directly into Blaine’s ear. “Clock’s ticking. The pre-soak is almost done.” By the time he’s finished talking, Kurt’s lips are directly against Blaine’s skin, where he slides directly into kissing, lightly sucking at the bottom of Blaine's ear before moving down to his throat.  
  
Blaine’s hands are fumbling with his own seat belt before he’s even consciously made the decision to do so. Kurt slips back just enough for Blaine to shrug it off, and then he grabs onto Blaine hard — his fingers dig into a shoulder, an arm — while Blaine reels him in by the back of the neck and crushes their mouths back together. The car wash has added another layer of soap to the outside of the car, and the air inside is dim and stuffy; the angles are awkward and the console’s in the way, and it’s so hot that Blaine is afraid he’s going to spontaneously combust before the rinse cycle.  
  
And that’s before Kurt takes hold of Blaine’s wrist and moves his hand to where Kurt's hard — really, really hard — in his jeans.  
  
The jets shift into high gear and water starts to pummel the car, smothering Blaine’s gasp. “Jesus, Kurt,” he chokes out, glancing back over at the windshield. The water is cascading down in rivulets, keeping them hidden.  
  
“Three minutes,” Kurt mutters, reeling him back in. “Maybe less.” Blaine presses the heel of his hand against Kurt’s cock, no finesse, and Kurt whines and jerks his hips up in response. Then he reaches for Blaine too, and Blaine’s really not sure if the thundering he’s hearing is from the car wash or the blood rushing in his ears.  
  
The noise changes abruptly, and Blaine pulls away from Kurt’s mouth to see that the car is being spattered with tri-colored foam. “Shit,” Kurt groans quietly, panting into the corner of his neck.  
  
“Hmmm?” Blaine gets out, as much of a question as he can manage, and then Kurt’s withdrawing his hand. “Hey, wait, no.”  
  
“There’s only one more cycle,” Kurt explains, his voice gravelly. “There’s not enough time.” He reaches down to stop Blaine’s efforts too.  
  
“It’s really not going to take that much longer,” Blaine protests, but already, the last rinse is starting up.  
  
Kurt flops into his seat, still panting. “Maybe if you would have gotten with the program a little quicker…”  
  
“Hey!” Blaine says, shifting uncomfortably back. “Maybe if you would have given a guy some warning.”  
  
“And ruin the surprise?”  
  
Blaine snorts out a laugh, and then tries to bring his breathing under control while the water washes away the last of the soap. After a few moments, he turns his head to look at Kurt, who, for some inexplicable reason, has pulled out his cell phone. “Is your house still empty?”  
  
“I’m checking with Finn as we speak.”  
  
“Good plan.”  
  
The phone buzzes within seconds, just as the industrial-strength dryers roar to life overhead. “Finn’s at Rachel’s,” Kurt announces. “And he says not to text him anymore.” Another message comes in while he’s talking, and he makes a face. “So does Rachel.”  
  
Blaine wrinkles his nose as he watches the timer count down the seconds they’re allowed to spend under the fans. “I’m not sure I like them knowing so much about our sex life.”  
  
“How much do you really care right now?” Kurt asks, looking at him skeptically.  
  
“Not much,” Blaine admits. He exchanges a look with Kurt and carefully refastens his seat belt.  
  
Kurt does the same. “Drive fast,” he advises.  
  
“Should I take a shortcut?” Blaine asks, and Kurt groans as he puts the still-dripping car in gear. They abandon the rest of the power dry cycle.


End file.
